


жопослипательный флафф по ройэдам для твиттера

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, OOC, Romance, лапслок, по заявкам
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: вода красиво стекает по красивому лицу мустанга, впитывается в его красивое пальто, красиво разбивается о лакированные ботинки.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

эд долго смотрит в спину мустангу, решая, что лучше: сделать подсечку, чтобы тот упал, или все-таки унизиться и притащить из кухни табурет. у мустанга был плохой день. он вяло язвит, подолгу пялится в одну точку, выглядит просто отвратительно, а воняет еще хуже — дымом, потом и чернилами. на щеке — длинная царапина, на лбу — отпечаток газетной статьи. всыпала ли ему чертей риза за то, что уснул на работе, или пожалела? эд почему-то уверен, что всыпала, но, возможно, чуть нежнее, чем обычно.

мустанг снимает рубашку, комкает в руках и бросает куда-то за стул. потом спохватывается — эд не любит беспорядок.

— извини, совсем голова не работает, — говорит мустанг, не оборачиваясь, — сейчас уберу.

эд вздыхает, отметает вариант «сделать подсечку» — жаль ронять мустанга после такого тяжелого дня. эд рассматривает его напряженные плечи, пятна пота на спине, растрепанные волосы на макушке — и неожиданно даже для себя улыбается. хорошо, думает, что этому кретину есть куда вернуться. хорошо, что у него есть я. хорошо, что я так сильно его люблю.

— оставь, я сам уберу. лучше повернись ко мне лицом, хочу посмотреть, что у тебя с щекой.  
— да просто поцарапался пером, ничего страшного.

мустанг подходит к эду, присаживается перед ним, позволяет погладить себя по лицу. эд решает, что табурет из кухни он тащить тоже не хочет, так что просто говорит:

— а ну еще немного нагнись, у тебя что-то в волосах.  
— что?

когда мустанг наклоняется, эд быстро целует его сначала в висок, потом в макушку, а после — в удивленно приоткрытый рот.

— башка твоя безмозглая, вот что. иди в ванную, а потом жрать — я твоего любимого наготовил. послала же вселенная телеграфный столб — без трамплина и не поцелуешь.

уже на кухне эд слышит, как мустанг смеется — впервые за этот вечер.


	2. Chapter 2

— стальной, прости меня.

вода красиво стекает по красивому лицу мустанга, впитывается в его красивое пальто, красиво разбивается о лакированные ботинки. у мустанга очень грустные глаза — черные омуты, обрамленные влажными ресницами. он похож на породистую собаку, оставленную злым хозяином под дождем.

ал разрыдался бы от жалости, но ала здесь нет. эд стоит в теплых тапках у распахнутой двери, держит в руках кружку с чаем и равнодушно смотрит на всю эту мокрую трагедию. он — хозяин породистой собаки, именно он выставил ее на улицу и только он знает, насколько эта собака любит грызть тапки и срать под диваном. опционально — еще и в душу.

— ты же понимаешь, что я вижу шланг у тебя за спиной? сегодня нет дождя, рой.

мустанг невозмутимо улыбается, из глаз уходит наигранная печаль, остается только ласковая насмешка.

— понимаю. а ты понимаешь, стальной, что мне действительно жаль?

эд флегматично помешивает сахар в чае, не торопясь впускать мустанга в теплую прихожую. конечно же, он знает, что мустангу жаль — тот никогда не пытается обидеть всерьез. просто иногда так случается: у них обоих сложные характеры, иногда они говорят, не думая. шланг все так же поливает голову мустанга ледяной водой, мокрые волосы лезут в глаза, лакированные ботинки потихоньку утопают в грязи. еще несколько минут — и красивая сцена превратится в признания на болоте.

— ладно, заходи уж. ковер только не запачкай. зачем ты вообще устроил этот псевдо-дождь и где взял шланг?

— шланг спер у соседа, завтра верну, — мустанг выключает воду и заходит в дом, — а зачем… ну подумал, что если тебя рассмешить, ты быстрее меня простишь. как видишь, получилось. а так бы пришлось в гостинице ночевать.

эд смотрит на него, как на идиота. неужели мустанг правда подумал, что эд сможет уснуть без него? уснуть, зная, что они так и не помирились? эд закатывает глаза. думает про себя: естественно, получилось, ходячий ты прикол. к сожалению, я же тебя люблю.


	3. Chapter 3

— я всегда был уверен, что мы умрем молодыми, а не превратимся в старую рухлядь.

мустанг сбрасывает с ног плед, выключает телевизор и, скрестив руки на груди, мрачно пялится на эда. пялится так, будто это эд виноват в том, что мустангу больше не тридцать, что ему нужно надевать очки для чтения, что при дождливой погоде у него болят колени. для шестидесяти — вполне неплохой результат, но только если вы не вредный ворчливый ишак, привыкший ловить своей тушей пули и соблазнять проходящих мимо девиц.

эд вздыхает: ему достался как раз такой ишак.  
впрочем, возможно, эд действительно немного виноват: он не дал мустангу умереть молодым, так что тому пришлось доживать до старости. что ж, если для того, чтобы мустанг жил долго и вопреки всему счастливо, эду нужно иногда терпеть его нытье — он согласен.

— ты.  
— что?  
— из нас двоих пока только ты превратился в старую рухлядь, я в самом расцвете сил.

но это не значит, что он собирается терпеть это нытье молча. мустанг недовольно прищуривается: ему не нравится, что эд не седеет, не нравится, что эд заставляет его жрать клетчатку, не нравится, что эду приходится заботиться о нем. ладно, последнее, может быть, самую малость приятно, но все остальное — спасибо, нет.

— ну и кто вчера жаловался мне на то, что болит спина?

эд морщится и уходит на кухню за чаем, оставив выпад без ответа. конечно, в игру «я живу со старпером и слушаю его старперские претензии» могут играть двое. эд и правда стареет: скоро у них с мустангом в доме будет два футляра для очков, две коробочки для ежедневных таблеток, и давление они будут мерять оба. внуков у них нет, думает эд с усмешкой, наливая имбирный чай, так что соседским детям придется тяжело. уж сколько скучных историй накопилось у них с мустангом за жизнь — вовек не переслушать.

мустанг не дожидается эда — сам приходит на кухню. садится на мягкий стул у окна и выглядывает на улицу.

— фу, ну и погода. у тебя колени не болят?

эд пожимает плечами: есть немного.

мустанг вдруг улыбается — и эд чуть не опрокидывает на себя чайник с кипятком. когда-то он влюбился в эту улыбку — тонкую, ироничную, наполненную каким-то угрожающим магнетизмом. мустанг говорит, все так же рассматривая серый мир по ту сторону окна:

— как думаешь, постареть вместе лучше, чем героически умереть в один день? стать беспомощными, но остаться друг у друга? прожить всю жизнь в любви вместо того, чтобы умереть за эту любовь?

эд молчит. мустангу не нужен его ответ — он и так все знает. они давно научились понимать ответы друг друга без слов.


	4. Chapter 4

— а может не надо? я в этом буду смотреться нелепо.

рой вертит в руках кружевные трусы, дергает за ленточки на боках, ковыряет ногтем цветочный узор. судя по жалобным взглядам, он все еще надеется, что трусы достаточно будет подержать, покрутить перед лицом эда, посмеяться, мол, ха-ха, не налезут — и все, надевать не придется. эд улыбается. он лучший алхимик во всем аместрисе, способный идеально высчитать пропорции для создания чего угодно и нарисовать алхимический круг так, как не смог бы и сам господь бог — он знает, что трусы точно налезут.

— не будешь. ты вроде говорил, что в нашей паре ты более симпатичный. ну так вот я с тобой согласен, ты красавчик, так что кружевные трусы на тебе будут выглядеть очень сексуально.

самое смешное, что эд даже не лжет. с тех самых пор, когда рой притащил это блядское женское бельишко в их дом и уболтал эда его примерить, эд не может перестать думать о том, как здорово будет смотреться черное кружево на белой коже роя. забавно, уморительно, неловко — это, конечно, тоже, но если представить, что под строгой формой рой носит чулки или тонкий изящный пояс, то эду не терпится содрать с него штаны.

— и вообще. в отличие от тебя, я подготовился: тебе не придется утягивать член в женские трусишки, а это — уж поверь мне — неприятно. у тебя самые настоящие мужицкие трусы, нигде даже жать не должно.

рой кисло улыбается, продолжая рассматривать кружевную тряпку.

— ну спасибо, ты такой продуманный, стальной, явно планировал не одну неделю.  
— естественно, продуманный. ты правильно сказал: в нашей паре ты — красота, а я — мозг. все, хватит оттягивать неизбежное, переодевайся.

рой со вздохом пихает трусы в карман брюк, подхватывает пакет с поясом, чулками, прозрачным бюстгальтером и уходит в ванную. еще пятнадцать минут эд слушает его громкие ругательства и нытье, а потом все-таки решает: сюрприз сюрпризом, а роя нужно спасать. кто, если не твой возлюбленный, поможет застегнуть лифчик на спине или придержит тебя за плечо, пока ты пытаешься натянуть чулок на небритую ногу.

— ну что тут у тебя? — спрашивает эд, без стука заходя в ванную. впрочем, он и сам видит, что тут у роя: трусы тот все же натянул, бюстгальтер висит на одной руке, чулки и пояс в раковине. эд с трудом уговаривает свою внутреннюю сволочь не смеяться — у некоторых мужчин-военных слишком хрупкое эго. вместо этого он присаживается перед роем, спокойно завязывает ленточки на боках в бантики, ласково проводит рукой по его крепкой заднице, затянутой в кружево.

— так, надевай пояс и садись на бортик ванны — буду натягивать на тебя чулки, ты ж сам их порвешь к херам.

рой послушно садится: как полагается, широко расставив ноги, так, что эд при желании может отсосать ему прямо тут, прямо сейчас, достаточно всего лишь расшнуровать завязки на трусах. секунду эд раздумывает не сделать ли этого, но потом все-таки берет ногу роя, кладет себе на колено и начинает раскатывать по ней чулок. отсосать можно будет и позже — и не только отсосать — а пока эд хочет посмотреть на роя полностью упакованного в белье. не порвать чулки удается только потому, что эд — лучший алхимик во всем аместрисе и умеет делать практически все и чуточку больше. рой все это время сидит на ванне застыв и не мешает, только мышцы ног напрягаются, когда эд внезапно прижимается щекой к его голени, прохладной и приятной на ощупь.

— а теперь крепи все это к поясу. помогать не буду — ты уже это делал, когда я наряжался, — эд мстительно ухмыляется, — я лучше посмотрю.

посмотреть действительно есть на что: рой поворачивается спиной, наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть защелки, пот стекает у него по спине. шрам на боку в холодном свете лампы кажется ярко-красным, как кровь, а кружево рядом с ним — чернее ночного неба, лишь кое-где кожа просвечивает будто белые ледяные звезды. эд бьет себя по лицу: сравнивать обтянутую трусами задницу роя с вспышкой сверхновой — это уже, пожалуй, слишком.

желание просто потрахаться уже становится нестерпимым — эду вдруг надоедает во все это играть. когда он надевал женское белье — рой долго ходил вокруг него, обнимал перед зеркалом, шептал комплименты на ухо, но эд так не умеет. он хочет раздеться и сесть рою на колени, поцарапать бедро о застежки на чулках, потереться членом о кружево, в конце концов наконец-то поцеловаться.

— ну, вроде как надо застегнул, — говорит рой, оборачиваясь, — лифчик я сам точно не надену, так что помогай.

эд подходит к нему и прислоняется лбом к голому плечу, спускается рукой по животу вниз, поглаживает большим пальцем нежную кожу на внутреннем стороне бедра, просовывает ладонь под резинку чулок.

— лифчик разрешаю отложить на другой раз, — говорит эд, вжимая роя в раковину, притискиваясь очень близко, так, чтобы между ним не осталось ни воздуха, ни расстояния, — говорил же, что будет выглядеть очень сексуально. мустанг, я тебе никогда не вру.

пока рой хохочет — возможно, слегка нервно — эд опускается перед ним на колени. вот теперь можно и отсосать.


	5. Chapter 5

им понадобилось десять минут, чтобы понять — чулок не натянется на автоброню. совсем. никак. то есть, эд с самого начала сказал «идея хуйня», но рой все равно решил попробовать: характерной особенностью роя мустанга вопреки всеобщему мнению была не хитрожопость, а чрезвычайная нечеловеческая упертость. любая самоубийственная идея, пришедшая в голову роя, воплощалась в жизнь только благодаря тому, что тот не переставал пытаться до тех пор, пока не получалось так, как ему хотелось. а хитрость, сообразительность и планирование были всего лишь костылями для этой неиссякаемой веры в себя. таким образом рой мустанг выжил во время ишварской войны, собрал вокруг себя преданных людей и свергнул фюрера. таким же образом он собирался натянуть этот проклятый чулок на автоброню. в какой-то момент даже в самом эде проснулся азарт: неужели какой-то дрянной кусок нейлона победит его, лучшего алхимика во всем аместрисе?

что ж, спустя десять минут пришлось признать: да, кусок нейлона, да, победил, да, невозможно натянуть чулок на железную ногу, способную дробить камни и стрелять маленькими дротиками из голени.

— блин, мустанг, да забей ты, он скорее порвется, чем натянется.

рой вздохнул, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и отбросил чулок в сторону. улыбнулся:

— в нашу первую ночь ты тоже так говорил и тем не менее…

секунду эд решал, насколько сильно любит роя и насколько тяжело будет жить без него — в конце концов ударил настоящей рукой, а не металлической. роя он все-таки любил и не хотел жить без него, пускай порой тот и вел себя как тупая черствая скотина.

— понял, был неправ, — прохрипел рой, потирая ушибленный затылок, — вроде все? дай только на второй ноге чулки к поясу прикреплю — и будешь красавицей.

эд встал. пока рой чем-то там щелкал в районе ног, он рассматривал себя в большом ростовом зеркале: прозрачный бюстгальтер, обтянувший грудь, пояс на талии, кружевные женские трусики, больно врезающиеся в кожу. эд казался себе скорее смешным, чем привлекательным. тяжелая автоброня и расползающиеся от нее шрамы еще больше уродовали, делая фигуру гротескной. эд скривился.

рой встал сзади, обнял со спины, положил голову на плечо — его горячее дыхание согрело шею. он казался довольным, черные глаза смотрели с интересом и легкой насмешкой. эд почувствовал, как о задницу потерся полу-вставший член. за окном темнело, и тени затапливали комнату, как черная вода.

— на каждого урода найдется извращенец, который возбуждается от уродов, — криво усмехнулся эд, внезапно застеснявшись. слишком много интимного молчания повисло между ними, слишком ласково смотрел рой, слишком теплыми были его пальцы.

— ты не урод, стальной, и сам это знаешь, так что хватит давить мне на психику, — засмеялся рой, приподнимая золотистые волосы эда и целуя во вспотевший затылок, — она у меня и так говно. не знаю как тебе, а мне нравится то, что я вижу.

эд наблюдал в отражении, как рой потерся лбом о его висок, как начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, как потянулся к ремню. тесное кружевное женское бельишко вдруг перестало казаться ему таким нелепым, оно стало просто еще одной их общей тайной. на фоне других — страшных, кровавых, болезненных — тайной даже забавной. эд вызывающе откинул голову назад, провел рукой по бедру, затянутому в чулок, улыбнулся рою.

— знаешь, вот теперь мне тоже нравится то, что я вижу.


End file.
